Out of Control
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the first in a series of oneshots that is in an AU verse. This first one is set during the season 3 episode Wrath, when Olivia is being stalked. EO is established, Alex doesn't exist. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _SVU_ _**do not belong to me. This is a oneshot based on the season 3 episode**_ _Wrath_ _ **. EO is established, and they have to deal with Olivia being stalked. I was watching it and got inspired. Hope ya'll like! Seriously, EO though. And ugh, Casey is so much better than Alex. It's AU in that Alex doesn't exist.**_

Out of Control

By Julia

She was being stalked and he couldn't do anything to make her talk about it. They'd been dating for two years. Elliot let himself into their apartment. He was so glad that they lived together. He called out as he got into the door. "Livvy, I'm home." He had picked up some Chinese on the way home. She always liked to eat the last dumpling, but right now he didn't care. He headed for the kitchen, and that's where he found her. "Hey, babe." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She was quiet. That wasn't a good sign. It had been like this for three days. Elliot didn't want to push her, but he also didn't want her to dwell on it without talking about it either. That wasn't going to help anything. Elliot took off his jacket and moved to get some chopsticks and plates out. He preferred plates, she liked to eat out of the containers.

It wasn't fair of her to keep him at arm's length. Olivia knew that. She just…. she was having a hard time dealing. They had been together for a long time and she was still having issues letting him in. There was no other man that she had loved more than Elliot Stabler. No man that had ever been in her life for this long. She reached for a container of sesame chicken, and spread some on her plate. That got her a surprised look. Olivia got some lo mein noodles, too. That was when she finally said, "Hi." She didn't know what else to say. She knew that he wanted her to talk about the stalking. She didn't want to talk about it. Olivia was feeling guilty about it, and she knew that she shouldn't. This wasn't her fault. "I don't want to talk about it, El." She told him, brushing her free hand through her brown hair. She just hoped that he would accept that for now. Olivia knew that he was just trying to be there for her. He was a good man. No one had ever been like this with her, so good. Olivia took a bite as Elliot set a beer in front of her. Olivia didn't even know how to begin telling him what she felt. She also had a feeling about what he would say, she knew him very well. Olivia popped the top off her beer.

It was so frustrating when she did that. Pushed him away. He understood why she did. Olivia had been through a lot in her life. Elliot wished that he could wave a wand and change it. Elliot popped the top off his own beer and took a sip before he said anything. "Olivia, you know that I don't want you to talk about anything you don't want. But I can't see you go through this. Not without talking about it." Elliot kept his blue eyes on her. She was his whole life. Olivia and their jobs. He didn't know what he would do without her. "Please, Liv, tell me what is going on in your head. Let me in." He pleaded, hoping she'd listen.

Letting out a sigh, Olivia picked up her chopsticks. Olivia wasn't sure whether to let him in or not. "I love you, Elliot. You know that." She had never said that to anyone in her life that she'd dated. She knew that he knew that, too. "El, I just….. I can't talk about it. Mostly because I don't even know how I feel." That was more than she'd told him in days. Olivia didn't want to talk about it anymore that night. "Please, babe, drop it." She said, and got up then, leaving the table. She didn't want to eat anything anymore. She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes to get in the shower. She wished that this was over, and she could move on.

All he could do was watch her go. It hurt. Elliot didn't go after her, because he didn't want to pressure her. He finished his food and put away the leftovers. He went to the bedroom, and found her there, sitting on the bed, in a nightie, wet from the shower and a bit in shock. He sat on the bed with her, and pulled her to him, holding her close. Elliot wished that he could go and kill this guy. She turned to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Elliot ran his hand along her arm, putting his head against hers. Elliot kissed her cheek. "We'll catch this guy, Livvy. I won't let him do anything to you." Elliot told her. He would never let anyone hurt her. He would die before he let anything happen to her. Even though she was having a hard time letting him, all he wanted to do was protect her. Elliot held her as close as he could, not wanting to let go. She was quiet, and he didn't push her. This really wasn't fair. Olivia was a good person, and a good cop. She didn't deserve this. She slid an arm around his waist, tugging him even closer. Elliot wrapped his other arm around her. He was glad that she wasn't crying. That wasn't necessarily an indicator for how she felt though. Olivia held a lot in, she always had. "It'll be okay, Liv." He said softly.

A couple of days later, he answered his cell phone to someone asking if he was Olivia Stabler's husband. That wasn't good. Elliot's heart was pounding out of his chest as he told them that he was. He listened as they told him that she'd been attacked. Beaten, but not raped. Elliot told them that he would be there as soon as possible. He barely noticed how fast he drove as he went. He was directed to her room as soon as he got there. Olivia was just waking up. Elliot immediately went to her, his eyes brushing with tears at how beat up she looked. Elliot took her arm. "Olivia…" He said, sliding his hand into hers. He didn't know how to handle this. "Are you… are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question.

Olivia's fingers wrapped around Elliot's. She had bruises all over, and her right leg was broken. She tugged him into the bed with her. He slid his arms around her gingerly. She didn't even know where to start. She cuddled against him, burying her head in his chest. "It…. it was awful." Olivia finally said, more than she wanted to be sure. Olivia finally said, clinging to him tightly. There was the news that she'd lost their baby. She hadn't told him yet, mostly because she'd wanted to be sure. Olivia was scared, more than she wanted to admit. She hadn't been able to call for help, he had gotten a way. Olivia held him like she'd never hold him again. "It happened so fast, El." She said, her voice shaking a little. She was so glad that he was here.

Elliot held her as close as he could. He listened as she told him what happened, and felt rage building in him for Eric Plummer. He would make that man pay. Then she told him that she had lost their baby. His first child. "I'll kill him." Elliot said, and he meant it. He would make this guy pay. He kissed her, on the top of her forehead. "I am so sorry, Livvy. We will get through this together." He found his voice shaking a bit, and his eyes filled with tears. This was the worst thing to happen in a long time. He didn't know if he could do this. Elliot couldn't imagine how Olivia felt.

Her voice shook as she said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby. I should have…. I just….. I wanted to be sure." Olivia said, wishing that she could hug him forever. She never wanted to let him go. Olivia didn't know how she had ever gotten along without him, and she was not one of those women who valued herself on whether she had a man. She didn't know that she could ever be without him. Olivia lifted her head so that she could look him in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Elliot, I love you so much. You know that. I'm…. I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away." Olivia said, and she really meant it. She had to learn to let him in, let him help her.

Elliot looked back at her. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Elliot looked into his eyes. "Olivia, I love you so much. You know that. And yes, you have been pushing me away. But I can't make you talk if you aren't ready." He kissed her softly. He didn't know what else to say. There were so many emotions he was feeling. Elliot didn't know how to even articulate it. He looked at her, wishing that he could just wave a wand and change things. He pulled her close again, hugging her as tightly as he could. Elliot didn't want to ever let her out of his sight again. He laid his head on top of his wife's, wishing that he could turn back time and order that protective detail that he'd wanted to order. Elliot had talked himself out of it. He'd thought that Olivia would be angry if she found out. He'd thought that Olivia would be angry if she found out. Elliot always tried to protect her and sometimes she got angry about it. Elliot was a man, and men protected women. Elliot was trying to ease up on that because he knew that Olivia preferred to take care of herself. Elliot really was having a hard time doing that when stuff like this happened. He held her until she fell back to sleep, and he looked out the window as he stroked her hair. It seemed like they were being punished for something. Elliot didn't know why he thought that. It was a little irrational. He knew that. Elliot had never been one of those people who railed against God either. Bad things happened because people had free will.

The next day, Elliot was trying to get paperwork filled out so he could take his wife home. She was asleep or he would be with her. Elliot was trying as best he could to fill out past medical history. They only knew so much, because Olivia was a product of rape. Elliot wished that he could solve that, but he couldn't. If he tried and actually succeeded, he'd kill the guy for having raped Olivia's mother. Even if he was grateful to the son of a bitch that Olivia was alive. Elliot really couldn't imagine life without her. Elliot was surprised to see Casey Novak, the ADA, heading up to him. He shouldn't have been, they were friends, and she and Olivia were close. Elliot brushed over his ring with his other hand. "Hey, Novak." He said, not sure what else to say. Elliot wasn't sure that he could tell Casey everything that had happened. He knew that she knew about Olivia being attacked, but they hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them. He couldn't believe that Olivia had lost their baby. Of course, he was still getting used to the idea that he had been a father. Elliot put down the pen he'd been using to fill out the forms. "I take it that you came to see my wife?" Elliot asked, heaving up another sigh. He hoped that he could get her home soon.

Casey nodded, sizing him up. She knew that he had been so scared for Olivia with this Plummer guy. They hadn't caught him yet, either. Casey brushed her hand through her red hair. "I did come to see Olivia, but how are you? I know that you were worried about her." Casey wasn't expecting that he would actually tell her what he was feeling. Elliot didn't let a lot of people in. Casey knew that she shouldn't take it personally. She leaned on the counter next to him, wondering what else to say. She wasn't wanting him to think that she wasn't there for him. Casey wanted to get this guy as much as Elliot did. Olivia was her best friend. "I am here if you want to talk." She told him, keeping her gaze on him.

That was the hard question for him to answer. He didn't know what to say. And it wasn't just because he didn't let people in. Elliot didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what he was feeling. Elliot brushed his hand through his dark hair. Elliot didn't want to tell her all that he was feeling, either. What he knew that he was feeling anyway. "I'm glad that she's okay. Are there leads on Plummer?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Elliot wasn't sure why he couldn't talk about real feelings with anyone but Olivia. Sometimes he was able to talk to Fin. That was a lot different though. They were guys. "Because we have to make him pay for this. Olivia…. she was pregnant, Casey." That surprised him.

That was not what she expected him to say. Casey brushed her hand across her hair as her mouth dropped open. Casey wished that there was some way to charge him with murder. But it was an uphill battle with deciding if a fetus was a person or not. Casey knew that it wouldn't work, even if she wanted it to. "El, I'm so… God that sucks." She finally said, knowing that that wasn't nearly enough. "I would love to charge him with murder, but I don't think that a judge would go for it. I'm so sorry, El." She was, and wished that there was anything that she could do. Casey couldn't imagine how either of them were feeling. She had never had anything like that happen to her. Casey touched his arm. "I swear, Elliot, this guy will pay for this. I will not let him get away with it." Casey was glad that he'd let her in. She didn't know what to do to help Elliot and Olivia, but that didn't mean that she was going to let them handle it alone. Casey didn't know what else to say. It was just….. it wasn't fair. They didn't deserve any of this. Casey wondered if they were going to talk anymore, Elliot could be really closed off with people that weren't Olivia. Casey honestly wasn't expecting him to say anything more. But she stayed there, just in case he did want to talk.

Elliot nodded, not sure what else to say. He inclined his head to let her know that he appreciated what she was saying. "I can't talk about it right now. I appreciate you being there though." Elliot didn't say anything else, and Casey went ahead to Olivia's room. Elliot handed the completed forms to the nurse. He was going to go get some coffee while Casey talked to his wife. They'd have to wait for things to be processed before they could go home anyway. Elliot headed down the hall, trying to process. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this. He had never thought that he would lose his first child this way. They had talked about having kids. They hadn't decided yet, but Olivia didn't take birth control, in deference to him. He was a Catholic. They used condoms. Things happened, though. Obviously. Elliot ran his hand over the bottom of his face. He was really hoping that they would find this guy and make him pay. Elliot's whole life had almost been gone in the blink of an eye. Elliot didn't know what he would do without Olivia in his life. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Elliot couldn't imagine if he had never met her. Elliot's stomach rumbled, and he decided that he should grab a sandwich and something for Olivia. She didn't dislike anything in particular, and she hadn't eaten yet. She had kept claiming not to be hungry and he didn't believe that for a second.

Olivia was glad to see Casey. The whole story came pouring out of her, and all of it. She managed to get by until she got to the baby being dead. Casey promised that they'd get the guy. That was when Elliot came back, with food for her _and_ Casey. Olivia was glad that Casey left then to go and work on the case. Olivia looked at Elliot. "I love you. I will never not let you in again, El. I promise." She told him, giving him a deep kiss. They could do this, right? Move on? Olivia hoped so.

 _ **Author's note: This will be a longer set of oneshots contained in this AU verse. In any case, I have a oneshot for**_ _Risk_ _**planned that will follow this verse. R &R if you want!**_


	2. Risking It All

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _SVU_ _**do not belong to me. This is a oneshot for**_ _Risk_ _**in season 4 that follows what I set up in '**_ _Out of Control_ ' _ **. Just so you know. Anyway, this is set during**_ _Risk,_ _ **and El and Olivia have to be undercover. Things ensue. EO smut. This one is rated M, just so you know. Hope ya'll like!**_

Risking It All

By Julia

It had been awhile, over a year and a half, since Plummer had terrorized Olivia. He had gotten put away though, for years. And Olivia had had a baby who was now almost six months old. She was making her return to the Unit with this case. They'd been trying to find whoever was smuggling the coke in the baby formula. They had figured out enough now that they had to be undercover. Even though they'd had the okay to be married, they could still run into trouble with IAD if they did this wrong. They were in the house the night before, they had to be convincing. Olivia was watching her husband on the bed. They were missing being away from Adelaide. Nickname Adi. She was their baby. Their whole life. Olivia had Casey watching her that night. It was like they were being _begged_ to have sex. Olivia had a book in her lap, and her husband was working on a crossword puzzle. Olivia leaned over to him, and kissed his neck.

"Liv….." Elliot said, although it wasn't a good idea, even though he really wanted to. Elliot's blue eyes slid shut, enjoying what she was doing. Elliot missed his daughter. Adi was amazing. She was their precious angel. And it had been a long while for them because of Adi. He could feel his length getting hard in his pj bottoms. Elliot let out a soft moan and put down his puzzle book, and straddled Olivia on the bed. Olivia let out a groan of happiness. Elliot kissed her, loving the curves of Olivia's post baby body. She had an amazing body, no matter how it looked. His hands moved to cup her breasts through her nightie, causing her to let out a groan of satisfaction. Elliot kissed her as his hands cupped and played with her full and generous breasts. Her hips were arching up to meet his. His cock was just beginning to harden in his pj bottoms. Olivia was arching up into it, rubbing her wet panties along it. They both let out moans of pleasure. Olivia gasped as Elliot kissed her deeper, his hands fumbling as he tried to get her gown off her, tossing it to the floor. When he resumed kissing her, his fingers sliding into her underwear, rubbing along the outside of her pussy.

It felt amazing. Olivia arched her back into him. He was truly good at turning her on. Her hand went up into his dark brown hair, tugging on the little that was there. He moved down her body, and then slid his tongue along her slick, wet folds. Olivia's entire body was on fire from how wonderful it felt. She arched up her hips, and he put one of his hands on her hips, to keep them still. Olivia's back arched then, and one of her hands moved to grasp one of her breasts, cupping it. Elliot's tongue worked magic as he ate her out, letting his teeth slide gently over her hardening clit. Olivia let out a long moan. This was so wrong, and it felt so right. She gasped Elliot's name, and came, he licked her clean. Then, he took off the rest of his clothes, and parted Olivia's legs, sliding his cock up into her. Olivia gasped and rose up to meet him as he pounded into her. Olivia's hand moved across Elliot's chest, gripping it as his length slid in deeper. She had not been prepared for how big it was the first time that they'd slept together. They kissed, breathlessly, hungrily, like they never would kiss again. Olivia's hands moved to his back, scratching at his strong muscles. He let out a gasp of shortened breath, he was so turned on, too. They both came together, breathlessly muttering each other's names. Olivia collapsed back on the bed, Elliot on top of her. She ran her hands on his back, wondering if he had it in him to go again.

Elliot pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to her. That had been _so_ wrong. But he didn't regret it. Elliot looked at Olivia then, who was busy fanning herself with a magazine that she'd picked up from the floor. He looked at her, not sure what to say. He yawned. They ought to be getting to sleep. They were _working_. Elliot turned to look at Olivia, who was laying back, very satisfied. "Liv, you shouldn't have started something while we're working." He scolded her, but mostly gently. He wasn't angry, just worried. They both loved their jobs so very much.

That was true. Olivia couldn't deny that. "I know, El." She said, picking up her book again, opening it against her legs. She didn't want to talk about how wrong that had been. To her, that had been amazing. They just had the best sex they'd had in awhile. "I don't regret it at all because that was amazing and you know it." It didn't matter then, because Elliot fell asleep then, and Olivia let out a soft sigh as she watched him. It was so sweet, like he was a baby. She brushed her hand along his cheek, and all he did was snore on. She let out a soft smile, and set aside her book so that she could go to sleep, too.

The next morning before the exchange was supposed to happen was nice, too. Olivia was in the shower, before she went to go and cook breakfast. That was when Elliot got in with her, as the water pounded down on her, Elliot pressed her up against the shower wall. Olivia didn't fight him, she thought it was hot. She moved with him, lifting her leg so that he could slide into her mound easily. She let out a gasp of surprise, but it felt really good. Olivia grasped his shoulders as he pushed his hips, pushing into her deeper. She let out a gasp, it felt like Elliot was filling her full and completely with his cock. Olivia gasped out his name, her hands moving down to grip his ass so that she could hold him inside of her longer. It felt so amazing. She was going to come any second now. Elliot reached out with his free hand, (his other held up Olivia's leg) and grasped one of her breasts, cupping and massaging it. That was what did it for Olivia, got her to come, moaning his name loudly. She gripped his ass, holding him in until he could come too. They were both breathless. Olivia gave her husband a half smile. "I see you were breaking rules too." She said, as she finished up cleaning herself. Elliot did, too, and as they were getting finished getting dressed, they heard Fin calling out that he was there to check in about the delivery. "Fuck….." Olivia muttered, as she moved down the stairs rapidly.

She stopped short when she saw Fin in the kitchen. She looked disheveled. Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't exactly been in the right. "Fin…." She started, as she moved to begin breakfast prep. She didn't know what he knew, because she didn't know how long that he had been there. He might have heard what had been going on upstairs, and Olivia didn't want to get herself into trouble. Although, she and Fin were close, it's not like he _would_ squeal on her. He was in a relationship with Munch, too, his own partner. That was her ace. If she needed it.

"Liv, look. I know how much that you have to lose if I speak up about what I heard. I'm not going to say a damn word. You and El are our best friends. As far as I'm concerned, you and El were just sleeping." Fin didn't want to make trouble when there was no need. They looked out for their own, and they always had. They'd be there for Munch and Fin if they needed them to be. Fin watched as Olivia worked on breakfast. They had a little time. Fin wondered what else there was to do in a case like this anyway. There was no real winner. Some things didn't need to be told. They shared a look together.

They caught the guy, and everything went fine. Elliot and Olivia could breathe a sigh of relief and go on for another day.

 _ **Author's note: Hope you liked! Next up in this verse is a**_ _Ripped_ _ **oneshot. XD. Review if you want!**_


End file.
